French Mistake AU
by castiels-tardis-blue-eyes
Summary: Meta!Jared calls a fan as Sam Winchester, little does he know he's calling his characters universe and things get complicated.


Throwing the match in the coffin, the young looking woman looks out into the dark graveyard. Misty from the humid day. She dusts off her hands and walks back to the car when her phone rings in her pocket. "Finally." She sighs, taking it out of her pocket.

"Hey, it's Sam Winchester, you got any news on the Pagan God theory?" Jared asks in his Sam voice.

"Hey Sam, I've been expecting your call. Yeah actually. The Greek symbol carved onto the diaphragm of the vics is a pagan symbol of fire." The 'fan' replies without hesitation, taken slightly aback, Jared pauses to think then speaks as the fan gets into her car.

"Pagan God of fire, great. Now we just got to work out if it's the actual pagan god doing the killings or if someone's doing their dirty work for them." He replies, getting into the role.

"Yeah." she replies simply. Jared makes a face at Jensen who's stood next to him, listening. Thinking this fan is great, he makes a decision.

"We should meet. Dean will want to meet you in person." He says.

"Alright, where are you at the moment?" She replies confused, since Dean had met her before although he was almost passed out from alcohol, so it's unlikely he'd remember.

"I'll text it in a second." He replies, grinning. This fan was very good. "What's your name?"

"Jesus Christ Sam, I already told you. It's Starlight, if you're in America or Canada at the moment it could take a while to get there. I haven't stretched my wings out in several years. So do some extra research or whatever you ducks do without me there and I'll be there in about 5 to 8 hours, depending on your location." She replied then hung up.

"Okay." Jared said to the dead line then listened to the prolonged beep and ended the call. He looked excitedly over to Jensen who's face was stretched out, mouth open, eyes wide, eyebrows high.

"Lucky we phoned in the morning." Jensen teased. "Text her and tell her we'll be at the park."

"Do you really think she'll be there?" Jared asked whilst texting

"I hope so, this kid could get a job with improvisation skills like that." He replied and Jared nodded and put the phone in his pocket.

Five hours later, Starlight fluttered onto a rooftop near the location then took the lift down to the ground, counting her lucky stars that humans couldn't perceive her wings. She'd landed on a Costa Coffee building and as she walked through it, some staff members double took, since they hadn't seen her walk in. She pushed out the front door, folding her wings behind her and took a look around the scene. A wide grassed area, framed with sandstone patios and trees in the distance. A large fountain stood in the middle of the grounds with a flock of people around it. "Yeah good idea Sam choose a really public location." She mumbled to herself as she walked forward, scoping the area. At the far end of the park stood two tall men having a conversation, although they were dressed as Sam and Dean, their body language was different and they seemed to be smiling, which was way out of the norm. Taking out her camera, she turned it on and zoomed in on the two men. It was definitely them and they looked human, but something was different. Concluding she wouldn't find out until she spoke to them, she walked towards them. She looked around her on the way there, a few people stared, as she was dressed in traditional Greecian robes, a little less and a little lighter given the hot weather.

"Hey, you must be Starlight." Dean said cheerily. Starlight smiled awkwardly.

"And you must be Dean?" She asked and Dean looked at Sam and grinned then replied.

"Flesh and bone." He said gesturing to himself.

"Are you high? We've got work to do." She said, giving Sam a look. Dean forced himself to look serious.

"So what connects the vics?" He said, Starlight relaxed as Dean finally started to act like himself.

"They all received the same email, a chainmail thing, but unlike the others, they didn't pass them on, my computer is running a trace back at home at the moment to find out who sent the email." Starlight replied.

"And where is home?" Sam said, speaking up.

"In London." She replied. The brothers looked confused.

"There is no way you could have gotten a flight that quickly, and anyway it's like a 12 hour flight from London to here." Jensen asked dropping role, disappointed she couldn't think of a better time frame.

"What do you mean gotten a flight? Like on an aeroplane? Those big metal boxes give me the creeps. I flew here myself." She replied, looking as confused as them.

"In what?" Jared asked then looked around curiously for a helicopter or small plane.

"In? I am the bird. My wings, dumbass. Do you think I have them just for presentation?" She replied harshly. Jared looked at her back.

"Really? You know that humans can't perceive celestial wings unless the celestial being wants them to." She continued. The two men weren't sure whether they should be impressed or insulted at her attitude. There was no hint of fan girl in her, she was completely serious.

"Oh so you want me to prove it?" She asked, crossing her arms. Jensen, who was delighted at an opportunity for a fan to try and prove that they were an angel.

"Yes." Dean said, taking a step forward. Starlight looked taken aback, almost disgusted.

"Are you seriously more interested in seeing my fucking wings than saving human lives?" She challenged. Dean pretended to think for a moment.

"They will be okay for now." He said harshly, Sam looked over at Dean worriedly. Not sure if Jensen was acting his anger or not. He'd only seen him angry at a fan once before and that's when the fan was so ignorant that he thought that Jensen was homophobic. Then Jared saw Jensen's hand behind his back, with his thumb up. He relaxed his face then looked back at Starlight, who'd been silent.

"Are you sure you didn't lose your soul too?" She asked harshly, but didn't give either of them time to respond before she cut in. "Okay but not here, obviously." She said, looking around at the couple of people who had gathered to watch the scene. "Who the hell are these people? They're not demons, leviathan or angels." She asked quietly, looking suspiciously at each individual.

"We should move." Sam and Jared said. Dean and Jensen nodded.

They walked across the wide green area towards the Impala, where a couple of people were taking pictures.

"Who the hell are they?" She asked, pissed off. Jared and Jensen exchanged glances.

"I don't know, some tourists maybe." Dean replied, Sam smiled a little. "Come on guys, move!" he yelled at the 'tourists' then winked. They understood and backed up, some with small knowing smiles on their faces. Jared edged towards Jensen.

"I'm so glad we've got obedient fans." he whispered.

"Fans of the books?" Starlight asked getting in the back.

"Yeah." Dean replied and mouthed 'wow' at Jared and got in the driver's seat, Jared sat in next to him. They usually weren't allowed to use the prop cars, but since Jared had rented it, he'd have to pay for a new one, or repairs if they crashed.

"Where to?" Dean asked.

"What's up with you? Usually you shoot me down if I so much as breathe my opinion, just somewhere without people." she replied, taking holy water out of a fold in her toga. She flicked it at Dean.

"What the hell? I'm tryna drive here come on." Jensen and Dean said. She didn't reply and splashed Sam with some too and he wiped it off his face.

"Not a demon Starlight." He said.

"Yeah why would you even think that?" Dean asked

"I dunno you just seem a little off." Starlight replied.

"Well excuse you, princess." Dean said, annoyed.

"That's more like it." Starlight said and Jensen smiled a little.

They stopped on a track within a forest. No one for miles.

"Perfect." Starlight said and they all got out, when the doors slammed shut they didn't squeak.

"I see you finally fixed that awful squeak the doors used to have." She commented.

"Yeah I did it myself." Dean said proudly.

"What, with oil? It's not that difficult." She said sarcastically, then she stood up straight and looked dead serious. Her dark green eyes shone emerald as a storm cloud gathered in the sky. The brothers looked up, worried for their safety. The first lightning bolt cast a astronomically sized wing shadow across the trees. More lightning bolts as the wings rose slowly. Jared and Jensen were terrified, and they dropped role.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THAT?" Jensen yelled over the noise.

"YOU WANTED TO SEE THEM, SO HERE THEY ARE!" She yelled back, grinning.

"THIS ISN'T HUMAN." Jared yelled, backing up against a tree.

"NO SHIT." She yelled back and calmed the skies. The lightning stopped and the thunderclouds cleared. Her bright shining eyes dulling back down. The actors looked scared around them, for bright lights set up or wing boards. Something, anything that could rationalise what they just saw but they saw no salvation.

"Are you guys okay? Come on you see crazy shit every day. When you first met Cas Dean, you must have seen his wings too?" She asked, getting worried that they might be shifters.

"This has gone way too far kiddo. It's time to stop." Jensen said

"Stop what?" She replied innocently.

"This," He said gesturing to her. "You're very good in fact you're one of the best actresses we've ever seen, but this has gone too far."

"Actress? Like acting? I don't understand." She replied, eyes wide with fear that she'd lost her boys.

"Yeah none of this is real. Okay? We're actors, we're in the TV show Supernatural. Are you okay?" Jared said, trying to reassure her.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my babies?" she said threateningly taking a step forward.

"My names Jared Padalecki, and he's Jensen Ackles. We play Sam and Dean." Jared said, backing up submissively. She stormed towards Jensen and picked him up by his shirt and slammed him against a tree.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" She demanded angrily as Jared tried to pull her off. "Back off, Sam. Or Jared or whoever the hell you are. I will break you." She hissed, her eyes starting to glisten again, when suddenly her phone rang. She focused on Jensen for a moment then let go of his shirt, but he remained pinned to the tree. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's Sam, where the hell are you?"

"I don't know, there are these people pretending to be you here. They look exactly like you."

"Are they shifters?"

"No, they're not anything, they're human like you."

"How is that possible?"

"Beats me, one of them said their name is Jared Padalecki."

"Hang on...I think you're in another universe or something, cause we went there before. Is there a Jensen Ackles?"

"Yeah, Dean is Jensen. What do I do with them?"

"Don't kill them. Just make an excuse, or pretend you were acting the whole time."

"Dude, they saw my wings."

"Then show them again and point out how you did it, by doing that thing you do. And hurry the hell up cause we're like an hour away from the pagan God and we're gonna need a hand."

"Will do. Don't start the party without me."

"Haha, bye."

"Bye." she replied then snapped the phone shut and turned back to Jensen who was pinned to the wall. Jared was stood slightly behind him. She formed super strong sticky tape behind Jensen then pulled him down off it. He looked behind him and saw the tape, followed his eyes down the tree to see a glass platform which he must have been standing on. She grinned at him then started to climb up a tree, when she was about 8 feet up, she grabbed the edge of a piece of cloth and ripped it down an image cast onto it disappeared with the sheet.

"They were all effects?" Jensen asked, shocked.

"Yep." She replied, pointing out massive speakers concealed by bushes and the flood lights disguised as trees which she'd just apparated. Jared grinned at her.

"You, that was awesome. I mean, totally. If you ever need a job or whatever, just swing by the Supernatural set and we'll hand one to you." Jared said walking towards her. She smiled back and thanked him. Jensen stepped off the platform and it disappeared.

"Come here you brave, awesome little kid." He said taking her into a hug.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked sweetly.

"No I'll be alright." He replied, pulling away.

"Do you want pictures or anything?" Jared asked. She nodded and began to lift up her dress. She did actually have a camera on her, a little pocket one just in case. Jared and Jensen looked very concerned when the skirt went over her knees.

"What are you doing?" Jensen asked. The fabric finally went over her denim shorts and she pulled her camera out. Jensen raised his head in recognition and cringed at Jared who just laughed happily. She sniggered then walked over to the car.

"Let's get one with baby." she said and the actors stood each side of her crouching down with her and leaning on the car. She held the camera out as far as it could go in her reach and snapped a picture. She put it back in her pocket after much ruffling and began to stand.

"Hang on," Jared said taking his phone out of his pocket, he also took a picture then put his phone away.

They drove back in the Impala, back to the open green. "Well this has been awesome, it was an honour to meet you both, honestly." She faked.

"You too, and I was serious about the job thing, if you ever need one, we're here." Jared said sweetly and Jensen nodded.

"Hell yeah. You just give Kripke a call and he'll know who you are." Jensen said.

"I got to go now, but thanks for this." Starlight said.

"What's your name by the way?" Jensen asked.

"Starlight." She replied.

"Oh, pretty." Jensen said, a little embarrassed. "Last name?"

"Uh...Harkness." She stuttered, since technically she didn't have a last name.

"Sweet. I don't mean to be rude, but most fans ask for a kiss or something like that? You seem old enough for that not to be creepy." Jensen offered, hoping she understood he meant on the cheek rather than full on Frenching.

"No it's okay thankyou, I'd much rather kiss Dean. You've got a wife and stuff so nah, that'd seem a little uncomfortable." She replied, then waved. "Bye guys."

Back in the car when the girl had gone, Jared pulled out his phone to look at the photo.

"Oh my God." He muttered.

"What?" Jensen replied trying to look.

"Look." Jared offered, turning it to face Jensen.

"Holy shit." He commented.

The photo showed the two men crouching with the car with the woman in the middle, but surrounding her head was a white circle, and her eyes were shining, glinting. But the most disturbing thing was that wings could be seen, a faint outline rooted from her spine across all their shoulders and extending out of the picture, with clear feathers, like glass, distorting the light from the car above the men's shoulders. The men stared at the picture.

"No way." Jared denied, both scared and excited.

"I...I guess it would explain why she could lift me off the ground." Jensen said slowly, not taking his eyes off the picture.

"And why I could hear, me...or other Sam or whatever on the phone." Jared said and as a queue the screen darkened and they both sat back in their chair. Not quite sure of what just occurred. That day haunted them for the rest of their lives.


End file.
